


We'll be together now

by ElaenaOfGilead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, It's my first fic please be gentle, M/M, creepy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaenaOfGilead/pseuds/ElaenaOfGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ASOIAF kink meme prompt:</p><p>Theon is confused and frightened when his captor is suddenly gentle and kind. Usually Lord Ramsay just fucks him mercilessly. Turns out it was a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll be together now

**Author's Note:**

> Showverse! For the sake of Iwan Rheon naked.
> 
> Yes, I filled my own prompt. Deal with it.
> 
> It's my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated!

When Theon heard the usual heavy steps of his Lord approaching his cell accompanied by some guards, all he felt was resignation. He knew what Ramsay wanted, and it had happened so many times already that he didn't even bother to resist anymore. That only meant his lord would strap him back in the cross and whip him before he fucked him. It was easier to just let him take what he wanted, besides he usually fed him better afterwards.

"Hello, my little kraken" said Ramsay with his usual silky voice, as always tainted with mockery. "Have you missed me?"

Theon didn't respond.

"Quiet, aren't we?" Said Ramsay with a chuckle. "Well, perhaps we need to speak in private. Let's go to my bedchamber and we'll have dinner there, together."

That was strange. Very strange. Theon felt a sudden wave of panic, thinking that this was only another one of Ramsay's cruel japes.

"What-whatever pleases my Lord" was the only thing he could mutter.

The guards escorted him up to his Lord's bedchamber much to his surprise, And Ramsay dismissed them as they got into the room. As they left Theon noticed a rather big tub of warm water in the middle of the room.

"I thought you might like a bath before we have dinner dear, I know I'd like one." Said Ramsay, anticipating Theon's thoughts. "Come on, strip!"

Theon knew better than to question an order from his captor, but still found all of this kindness utterly queer. He removed the worn-out clothes they had provided him and realized he actually could use a bath, he had not bathed since Winterfell and was still covered with the dirt of his attempted escape. His Lord had stripped as well. It was the first time he actually saw Ramsay fully naked, in their previous intimacies he simply pulled his cock out of his breaches without ever fully undressing. 

As they both got inside the tub, Ramsay grabbed a small brush that was laying a side and begun scrubbing Theon's back with surprising care. When they were both clean, Ramsay gently placed the other man in his lap and left him rest there for a while, wrapping his thick strong arms around his thin frame. The warm water was relaxing Theon's aching joints and he he shamefully found himself comftable with Ramsay's closeness.

"You are such a pretty little prince, aren't you?" Said Ramsay in a soft, calm whisper, kissing one of the whiping marks he himself had left in Theon's shoulder.

Theon didn't have a clue how to respond, so he just left out a soft sigh. He was still suspicious this would turn into a cruel prank any second, but he was so comftable and warm after all those days in that cold cell, he didn't really care.

After a while Ramsay instructed him to get out of the tub and dried him with some cloths that were laying on a chair nearby. He then gave Theon some clothes and told him to put them on. They weren't exactly luxurious velvets but they were cleaner and warmer than what the had given him after his captor's jape.

As they both got dressed and sat on a small table, some servant girls knocked on the door to bring them dinner as Lord Ramsay had previously instructed them. Some very undercooked steak, bread, greens and some warm mulled wine. It wasn't anything out of this world but to Theon it felt like the greatest meal of his life. While they were dinning, Ramsay told him about the war and the latest events, surprisingly without a trace of mockery in his voice. Robb had apparently broken his promise of marrying one of the Frey girls and married some foreign woman instead, Moat Caillin was nearly lost for his people, Stannis had fled to the Wall and the kingslayer had gotten back to King's Landing without a hand. If anyone had witnessed the chat between them they would have guessed they were nothing but old friends. 

When they finished dinning, Ramsay stood from his chair and smiled.

"Come here." He said with that twisted, lustful tone he always used when he wanted to fuck.

Theon rose to his feet and approached him, already knowing what was coming. Ramsay grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close enough so that he could feel his hardness against his thigh and kissed him harshly, invading his mouth with his tongue. He then moved his mouth to Theon's neck, biting and sucking as he groped the other man's arse hard enough to leave bruises. As always Theon permitted it all, not wanting to give Ramsay an excuse to put him back in the cross. It didn't take too long for Ramsay to instruct him to get on his knees. He didn't care, that was the easy part. He prefered to pleasure his Lord this way, without any pain. 

"That's it Theon Greyjoy, you are getting very good at that." Said Ramsay running his hands throu Theon's hair and petting him softly. That was odd too, when he took him into his mouth Ramsay usually pulled at his hair roughly and laughed as he called him a 'good little whore' and a 'saltwife'.

After a few minutes of sucking his cock, Ramsay grabbed Theon by the shoulders and put him back on his feet. He told him to get naked again and Theon quietly obeyed. As soon as they we're nude once again, Ramsay roughly dragged him towards his bed and pinned him on his back. He then begun kissing and rubbing and biting everywhere, and when he got to Theon's manhood he found him already hard, much to Theon's shame.

"That is good little Theon." He said with a tone that sounded like a mixture of a chuckle and a growl. " I knew you would start enjoying it eventually." Theon blushed in embarrassment.

It didn't take long for Theon to feel his Lord's fingers wet with spit inside of him, stretching him. However his Lord was being specially carefull today, his intention in this occasion seemed to be more to prepare him than to hurt him. He took his time to open him up and to Theon's own surprise, he found himself letting out a lustful moan when Ramsay's fingers hit a strange spot inside him. 

"Mmm, I see you like it." Said Ramsay , whispering into his ear. " Would you like me to fuck you now sweet thing?" 

Another odd thing. Ramsay loved to make him beg like a common harlot, but the pet name seemed out of place. 'Just tell him what he wants to hear' thought Theon.

"Yes, my Lord. Please take me." He said as convincingly as he could.

He expected Ramsay to put release him then, so he could get on his hands and knees, but the other man simply pulled his fingers out and got on top of him, placing his cock at Theon's entrance.

"I want to look at your face tonight" Said Ramsay with an evil grin on his face. Well, more evil than the usual.

The fucking was unusually slow at first, and there was a lot of soft touching. Theon jumped a little in surprise when his captor firmly grabbed his hardening cock and stroked it as his pace quickened.

As always, he whimpered in pain at first, which made his Lord chuckle, but soon he found himself moaning in pleasure much to his embarrassment and realized if this went on for much longer he was going to spill his seed.

Theon's expression of humiliation and confusion made Ramsay let out that loud dirty laugh of his .

"Are you enjoying yourself Grejoy? You like it?" He said in a dirty mocking voice. "Well I don't mean to spoil your fun, but there is one more thing I thought I should tell you"

 

Theon felt his blood turn cold.

"You know how the kingslayer got to King's Landing? My father left him go, to make an allegiance with Tywin Lannister. Since your little wolf friend is to stupid to know that you don't break an oath for the first foreign cunt that spreads her legs at you, he has no chance on winning the war. And my father doesn't take the side of losers." He said chuckling, feeling Theon tremble."So Lord Walder and my father made a little plan. Tonight, at Edmure Tully's wedding with one of the Frey girls, all the Starks and their bannermen are going to get slaughtered like pigs. In fact, we've been having so much fun I've might have lost the track of time and they might already be dead now."

Theon went white. No, that could not be. Robb couldn't be dead.

"Oh don't cry little Prince, this are good news for us." He said with a twisted grin. "That means NO ONE will ever take you from me. We'll be together forever now, my little saltwife"

Hot tears fell down Theon's cheeks as Ramsay laughed, but his cock was still hard and throbbing for his touch and when he felt his Lord's seed spill, hitting that spot inside him, he moaned loudly as he came. 

He cried for a little more that night, surprisingly Ramsay embraced him and brushed his tears away, telling him not to worry. He decided to control himself, for his Lord might think his tears merited returning to the cross. It was better to just please him. Ramsay was all he had now after all.


End file.
